Otro día más
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Hermione ha decidio sacrificar su felicidad por la de la persona quien ama, pero eso le deja una existencia triste y vacía


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, no reclamo ningún derecho de pertenencia sobre ellos. La canción "Otro día más" es propiedad de Alex Ubago.

**Estrella** (bah, **YO**, que es más corto y más sencillo): Amy- chan…

**Amy90:** ¿Qué?

**Yo: **Sé que estoy violando todos nuestros principios y eso, pero…

**Amy90:** ¿Qué hiciste, **AHORA**?

**Yo:** Bueno… _escribiunficharryhermione__._

**Amy90**: ¿Pe…perdón?

**Yo (Estrella** toma aire, mucho aire): Escribí un fic Harry/ Hermione…

**Amy90: ¿¡¡¡¡¡C"MO!!!!!? ¿VOS QUE TENÉS EN LA CABEZA, APARTE DE AIRE?**

**Yo:** No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo…uu

**Amy90: ¡¡¡¡¡SABES QUE CON HP PODEMOS ESCRIBIR DE TODO (Y CUANDO YO DIGO DE TODO, VOS SABES QUE ES REALMENTE DE TODO) MENOS H/H!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡VA CONTRA NUESTROS PRINCIPIOS BÁSICOS!!!!! (R/Hr por sobre TODO)**

**Yo:** Si, bueno, pero… ¿Por qué no lo lees primero y después opinas?

**Amy90:** Esta bien **¬¬************…**

Otro día más

****

****

**Son ya más de las seis**

****

Riiiiiiiinnnnngggggg…

- Mmmm…- la castaña apretó la almohada contra su enmarañada cabeza, tratando de taparse los oídos y evitar así levantarse.

Cuando el reloj despertador se calló, Hermione pudo volver a girarse hacia ese lado. Pero los rojos números luminosos era aún peores verdugos que la monótona alarma.

- Las seis y media… Diablos…- Granger maldijo por lo bajo- No vale la pena que lo retrases, Her. El día tedioso y rutinario empezara en tu vida de cualquier modo, estés o no estés tú de acuerdo.

****

**cuando llega el despertar**

****

Se enderezó en la cama, pero no apoyó los pies en el suelo. A pesar de su determinación, ¡Era tan difícil bajar al mundo!. Dentro de su cama se sentía segura y a salvo, pero una vez levantada, tendría que volver a soportar sobre su espalda todo el peso de su dura y cruel realidad.

Solo un pensamiento logró convencerla de salir de su cálido refugio.

_"Azul debe ir al colegio. Y no seré yo quien la retrase"_

****

**lleva hoy el mismo jersey**

****

Se calzó las pantuflas y, con aire cansino, abrió su armario en busca de lo que iba a ponerse ese día.

- Dioses… mi vestuario de primavera es exactamente igual que el de invierno… gris y aburrido.

Cerró el mueble de un portazo. ¡Que más daba! Un color alegre en su ropa no lograría mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Se puso el mismo enterito de color Jean claro que el día anterior había usado, una remera blanca de manga corta y unos zapatillas haciendo juego. Se acercó al espejo, peine y cepillo en mano, para hacer el desesperado intento de recoger su enmarañado cabello en una cola de caballo, pero el reflejo que vio la dejo sin aliento.

****

**aunque algún llanto de más**

****

Tenía tan solo veintisiete años, pero podría aparentar siete más con toda facilidad. Hacía días que no se maquillaba y las ojeras negras por culpa del insomnio y las marcas de los surcos secos que lágrimas recientes habían marcado, formaban un extraño dibujo en el rostro femenino. Tenía los labios resecos y los ojos castaños habían perdido brillo y perspicacia.

Negó con la cabeza y, como pudo, se recogió el cabello castaño. Se lavó la cara y abrió el primer cajón de su cómoda. Sacó de él un pintalabios, pero cuando ya estaba por comenzar a maquillarse, se arrepintió y volvió a guardarlo.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

_"No hace falta que te pintes, Hermione. Tu hija va a quererte con o sin maquillaje"_

****

**Tras limpiar un poco el polvo,**

**que ha quedado en el hogar,**

****

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, repasando lo que debía hacer. Recordó que la biblioteca del living no soportaría un gramo más de polvo, y sonrío tristemente al recordar como, en años anteriores, esa misma biblioteca nunca había tenido ni una sola mota de polvo, simplemente por el hecho de que se la usaba constantemente.

Cogió el plumero y una franela y comenzó por los estantes inferiores. Todos libros_ muggles_. No quería que su hija tuviera ningún contacto con el mundo mágico hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario (si en algún momento lo era).

_Y hablando del mundo mágico…_ no recordaba poseer aún_ esa_ foto. La reconoció enseguida, por el marco. La tomó entre sus manos y limpió el vidrio polvoriento con la franela. Al contemplarla, sintió como una corriente de dolorosa nostalgia la recorría hasta la médula.

****

**limpia un poco su fracaso**

**y sus ganas de llorar**

****

Era ella. Con sus dos mejores amigos. A su derecha, Ron, siempre sonriendo, aunque se lo notaba que en el fondo estaba algo enfuruñado. Recordó que se habían tomado esa foto justo después de arreglarse por lo del el baile de cuarto, y no pudo contener una oleada de profundo cariño hacia su pelirrojo amigo.

Y a su izquierda… estaba _él_. Con el cabello azabache eternamente revuelto, cubriéndole esa molesta cicatriz. Con los ojos verde esmeralda resplandeciendo detrás de los anteojos de lentes redondas, que comenzaban a deslizarse por su nariz. Le estaba pasando una mano por los hombros a su _amiga_, desconocedor de los acontecimientos de unos años después, y con la otra saludaba feliz a la cámara

Hermione no pudo contener una lágrima que rodó por su rostro, ni tampoco pudo evitar que el cuadrito se le resbalara de las manos, para hacerse mil pedazos contra el suelo.

****

**Para ver como despierta**

****

Unos segundos después, cuando el reloj de cu-cu dio las siete, Hermione reaccionó. Se apresuró a terminar, por lo menos, con ese estante y a recoger los vidrios que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a preparar los desayunos. Quince minutos después, su somnolienta hija de seis años entraba a la cocina.

****

**tan alegre, su pequeña,**

****

Era muy bonita, y Hermione no le pudo despegar la vista de encima cuando, con lentitud y esa gracia que tanto caracteriza a los niños pequeños, se restregó los ojos con las manitas. Sus ojos. _Sus grandes y hermosos ojos verde esmeralda._

Tenía el cabello castaño de su madre, pero este no era enmarañado, sino que tiraba más bien a lo… _rebelde. _Tenía una estatura bastante normal para su edad y era de contextura delgada. De su padre había sacado, además, la valentía y el amor por los deportes. De su madre, una memoria rápida, un ingenio agudo y una mente brillante.

****

**"Si supieras, vida mía,**

**el día que nos espera"**

****

- Azul, bonita, ¿cómo has dormido?

- Mfffbien…- contestó la niña, sin poder evitar que la cabeza le cayera contra la mesa, dando la apariencia de que seguía dormida.

- Me alegro, porque hoy es lunes y debes tener mucha energía para volver al colegio. Por eso, te comerás todo el desayuno que mami te ha preparado, ¿verdad?

- Si…- apenas consiguió articular la pequeña, sin prestarle atención ni al tazón de leche, ni al vaso de jugo de naranja ni a las tostadas que su madre le estaba sirviendo.

****

**Y en su realidad,**

**vera crecer la ciudad**

****

_"Ojalá pudiera cumplir los consejos que yo misma le doy a mi hija y prepararme a conciencia para soportar otra semana de labor"_

Hermione se llevó a los labios su taza de café negro. El sabor no era completamente de su agrado, pero era lo mejor para despertarla y mantenerla despabilada durante el día entero.

Con la otra mano, acarició la morena cabeza de su hija, a ver si lograba que esta reaccionara.

"_Pensar que ya va al colegio. Y yo recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando era un bebé y había que llevarla en brazos. Es tan doloroso verla crecer. Debe de ser porque es lo único y lo más valioso que tengo"_

****

**y sus gentes en sus mundos,**

**irán y vendrán**

****

Azul levanto la cabeza, bostezando, y con ambos manos, tomó el alto vaso que contenía jugo de naranja. Por sobre el borde, le dirigió a su madre una sonrisa encantadora, en la que sus ojos verdes no jugaban el menor papel.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se paró lentamente, para dirigirse hacia la habitación de la pequeña, donde debía prepararle la mochila.

Se dejo caer suavemente sobre la cama mullida. No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que se sentía nostálgica, el solo ver a su hija le producía nudos en el estómago. La amaba más que a su propia vida, y sin embargo, le recordaba tanto a su padre…

****

**mientras ella en su papel**

****

_Su padre_… un tema sobre el que Azul no sabía ni una sola palabra…

Y no es que nunca se lo hubiera preguntado, no, sino que había aprendido que ese tópico no era del agrado de su madre y que, cuando lo mencionaba, esta no dejaba de llorar durante horas enteras.

Hermione dejaba en blanco todas las hojas escolares donde se preguntaba sobe el padre de su hija y, como llevaba únicamente el Granger, no debía hacerse mayores problemas por eso.

****

**seguirá viendo pasar**

**otro día menos en su vida**

****

Pero no podía esconderle eso a su hija durante mucho tiempo… Cuando fuera mayor, querría saber sobre su pasado y sobre su progenitor… Y Hermione se vería obligada a decirle todo.

Que había nacido de un simple amor de adolescentes. Que había quedado tontamente embarazada de ella cuando tenía tan solo 21 años. Y que recién se había enterado dos meses y medio luego de terminar con su novio.

Por un momento, por un breve y placentero momento, Hermione pensó que eso era lo que necesitaba. Ahora Harry volvería con ella, se casarían y serían felices para siempre…

****

**otro día más…**

**otro día más…**

****

…pero no. Se enteró por Ron de que Harry había rehecho su vida. Sin ella. Que estaba en pareja (Hermione ni siquiera había querido saber su nombre) y que era muy feliz.

Horrorizada, salió huyendo, sin contarle a Ron su secreto. Sin contárselo a Harry. Sin contárselo a nadie.

Entre lágrimas, decidió que no era justo que ella obligara a Harry a volver a su lado, condenándolo al suplicio de vivir al lado de una persona que ya no amaba. Al menos, ella tendría la compañía de él/la hijo/a de ambos, y así podría vivir, recordándolo eternamente. Sacrificaría su felicidad en aras de la del hombre que amaba…

****

**Fue el dolor, quien le dio,**

**los consejos para amar**

****

Cargando en sus espaladas una mochila con el dibujo de las "Power Puff Girls", con la pálida mano de su hija entre las suyas morenas, Hermione se dispuso a salir de su casa.

Caminaron a paso rápido las primeras cinco cuadras, indiferentes a los chiflidos y a los piropos que se oían a su paso. Sin embargo, Azul miraba a su madre con la intriga pintada en sus grandes ojos esmeralda.

Hermione no les hacia caso. Sabía que, de joven, había sido muy hermosa, pero ahora no encontraba ningún atractivo en ella misma. Ni tampoco en esos coqueteos típicos de adolescente.

****

**A mirar al corazón**

**y jamás mirar atrás**

****

"Yo ya encontré al hombre de mi vida" se repetía una y otra vez la castaña, quizás para terminar de convencerse a si misma "me sacrifiqué por él, aún sin que él lo supiera, y ahora tengo una existencia triste y sombría, que sería completamente vacía si no fuera por mi pequeña hija".

"En el muy hipotético caso de que mi corazón no estuviera lo suficientemente desgarrado como para volver a enamorarse, voy a hacer muy cuidadosa de seguir bien sus impulsos. Y nunca, nunca, volver a cometer dos veces los mismos errores"

****

**Pero a veces la injusticia**

**se hace con todo el control**

****

Azul estaba algo cansada por la larga caminata, pero Hermione había necesitado ir a pie para aclarar un poco su cabeza. Aunque solo había conseguido deprimirse más.

Como la pequeña le tironeaba constantemente de la mano, porque se quedaba rezagada, la castaña decidió alzarla en brazos. No era muy pesada  Hermione aún tenía la fuerza suficiente para poder cargarla.

****

**Y en la esquina del Pokhara…**

****

La de ojos verdes apoyó la cabeza dulcemente en los hombros de su madre, y pareció haberse quedado dormida, hasta que unas seis o siete cuadras más adelante murmuró suavemente.

- Mami… mira que mujer más linda

Hermione se dio vuelta para ver a quien se refería su hija.

La mujer en cuestión se hallaba en la otra esquina. Y si, era muy bonita. Quizás no era lo que se diría "hermosa", pero irradiaba tanta simpatía y dulzura que daba gusto verla.

****

**puede vernos a los dos**

****

El cabello lacio y de un color fuego encendido, le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía los ojos castaños y brillantes, que se perdían en un mar de adorables pecas que adornaban su rostro. Tenía la nariz respingona y una boca deliciosa.

Hermione estuvo por correr a su encuentro llamándola "¡¡¡Ginny!!!" como en los viejos tiempos. No pensó en que diría su viejo amiga al verla con una pequeña, ni como le reprocharía por tantos años de aislamiento. Solo pensaba en que necesitaba un hombro en donde llorar y un oído amigo a quien contarle sus penurias.

Pero una imagen la dejo completamente paralizada.

****

**Yo bromeo con mi gente**

****

No se había fijado en los acompañantes de su amiga.

Un hombre pelirrojo y de ojos azules, al que Hermione reconoció como Ronald, el hermano de Virginia, conversaba animadamente con una joven rubia de penetrantes ojos negros.

Pero había aparte un _tercer acompañante…_

Un hombre alto y apuesto, que había salido de las penumbras para tomar a la pelirroja de la cintura, hacerla girar y besarla apasionadamente en los labios.

Al romperse el contacto, Virginia le quitó los anteojos, para juguetear con ellos, dejando al descubierto sus intensos ojos _verde esmeralda._

****

**"Esta tarde pagó yo"**

****

- Ginny…- gimoteó el hombre, y su voz fue como un puñal que se clavaba una y otra vez en el pecho de Hermione.

- ¿Qué sucede, Harry?- los ojos castaños se veían anormalmente ampliados por la lente óptica.

- Mis anteojos… Estoy…_ciego_…- Harry sacudió sus brazos hacia delante, como buscando algún objeto sólido donde apoyarse.

El grupo río, mientras la menor Weasley le devolvía sus anteojos al de cabello azabache.

La pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza alegremente, tratando de correr los mechones que le dificultaban la visión. Al hacerlo, captó la mirada de la castaña que la miraba fijamente.

****

**mientras ella ve que algo**

****

Virginia frunció el entrecejo. La conocía, pero, en ese momento, no lograba recordarla…

- ¿ Qué sucede amor?- Harry tomó a la pelirrojo por la cintura y la besó dulcemente en el cuello.

La Weasley dudó un instante, pero sacudiendo la cabeza, decidió eliminar esa imagen para siempre de su memoria.

- Nada, no te preocupes.

Pero para Ronald no había pasado inadvertida la confusión de su hermana. Siguió con cuidado el recorrido de su mirada y sus ojos azules se encontraron con un par de inconsolables ojos castaños.

Los labios del pelirrojo articularon, sin sonido, una sola palabra.

- _Hermione…_

****

**va muriendo en su interior…**

****

La mochila rosada se resbaló lentamente por los hombros de Granger, pero Hermione no lo notó. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de su pequeña hija y, a tropezones, retrocedió un par de pasos.

Por el contrario, Ron se adelantó unos cuantos metros, así que quedaron a la misma distancia que antes. El pelirrojo no vio a la niña que Hermione llevaba de la mano, ni oyó los comentarios extrañados que hacían sus acompañantes al verlo. Corrió detrás de la castaña, cuando esta huyó, horrorizada.

****

**y en su realidad**

**vera crecer la ciudad**

****

Aire. Aire frío que le despejara las ideas. Eso era lo que necesitaba Hermione.

Se dejo caer sobre una banca del parque mientras dejaba que su hija jugara libremente. Había olvidado que debía llevarla a clases, que ella debía ir al trabajo, se había olvidado de todo… Lo único que recordaba era el fulgor resplandeciente de unos ojos esmeralda, que brillaban llenos de felicidad.

Agitado, el pelirrojo llegó hasta la calle que cruzaba el parque.

_"Maldición, debo haberlo perdido"_ pensó, al no ver a la castaña por ningún lado.

Se adentró un par de metros en la plaza. Un momento… _él **conocía** esa enmarañada cabellera castaña, y sabía que podía pertenecer a solo **una** persona…_

****

**y sus gentes en sus mundos,**

**irán y vendrán**

****

- _Hermione…_

Le apoyó una mano en el hombro y, con voz susurrante, la llamó por su nombre, sobresaltándola. Al reconocerlo, los ojos castaños se dilataron y quiso romper el contacto, antes de salir corriendo, pero Ron se lo impidió sujetándola con firmeza.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos… _amiga_…

La castaña no pudo resistirse a la mirada de esos ojos azules. Ya estaba jugada, perdida por perdida…

- Si… amigo…

Sin dejarla pronunciar una palabra más, el pelirrojo la amarró en un abrazó que casi la asfixia.

- Me hiciste tanta falta…

- Yo también te extrañé montones, Ron.

Weasley la separó de su cuerpo unos centímetros, solo los estrictamente necesarios para poder verla a la cara. Los años la habían cambiado, pero seguía siendo hermosa, y la misma vida e inteligencia seguía brillando en sus ojos castaños. Ese era el momento perfecto para hacer la pregunta que lo había atormentado durante años.

- ¿Por qué nos dejaste?

****

**mientras ella en su papel**

****

- Sabes la respuesta mejor que ninguno, Ron.

- No. Yo solo sé que desde que te peleaste con Harry, no volviste a aparecer nunca más. O, mejor dicho, desde que yo te conté que él estaba con otra.

- _Con tu hermana…_

- Si, con mi hermana. Tienes que comprenderme, Mione, era una decisión muy difícil: mi hermana y mi… _mejor amiga…_

- No te estoy culpando por nada, Ron.__

- No, yo me culpo solo, por haberte dejado marchar sin decirte que…__

La voz del pelirrojo comenzó a flaquear, hasta que decidió callarse definitivamente, y las manos le temblaban. Lentamente, acerco su boca a la de la castaña…__

****

**seguirá viendo pasar**

**otro día menos en su vida**

****

En el último instante, Hermione le desvió los labios.

- No puedo, Ron.

- ¿Por qué no?

Granger estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responder, pero una voz alegre que gritaba a voz en cuello la interrumpió.

- ¡Mami, mami, mira lo que encontré!

Azul Granger se acercó corriendo, sudorosa y agitada, pero felicísima, y llevando en su mano derecha una pluma de color rojo y amarillo anaranjado.

Weasley se iba aterrando cada vez más a medida que la comprensión llegaba lentamente a su mente.

Granger acomodó con cariño la ropa de su hija, le dio un beso en la frente, guardo su preciada pluma y la mandó a seguir jugando.

****

**otro día más…**

**otro día más…**

****

El pelirrojo era incapaz de articular una sola palabra completa.

- E… e… ella… ella es….

- Si, Ron. Es por ella que no puedo desligarme del pasado. Es por ella que tengo presente a su padre en cada momento de mi vida, porque al mirarme en sus ojos, no puede evitar pensar que estoy mirándome en los de Harry. Y, a la vez, ella es lo más precioso que me ha dado la vida.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Ron se vio obligado a preguntar:

- ¿Y por qué nunca nos dijiste nada?

- Porque no era necesario arruinarla la vida a nuestro amigo. Harry y Ginny se tienen mutuamente. Yo la tengo a Azul. Así nadie esta solo.

Los ojos azules de Ronald estaban arrasados por las lágrimas.

- Te equivocas, Hermione, _como te equivocas…_

****

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Ah! ¡Dios Mío, que espanto! ¡Cómo se nota que esta pareja no me gusta ni siquiera un poquitito! Y sin embargo, creo que Azul Potter Granger sería adorable (aunque más adorable sería Potter Weasley, y que fuera pelirroja en lugar de castaña -)

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios en el recuadrito de más abajo, y no esperen ver más fics míos de este estilo, porque me despido (casi definitivamente) de esta sección (H/H).

**Gracias por leer,**

**Estrella de la Tarde**


End file.
